chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Versus the Family Volkoff
Chuck Versus the Family Volkoff is the twentieth episode in the fourth season of ''Chuck'', which aired on April 11, 2011. Synopsis Chuck is thrown a curveball when Sarah asks him to sign a prenup. Meanwhile, the CIA orders Vivian Volkoff assassinated. To prove her innocence, Chuck has to trust her father, the infamous Alexei Volkoff. Elsewhere, Ellie wonders why Mary is interfering with her search on the Intersect and Agent X. Full Plot When the CIA orders Vivian assassinated for the murders of , Chuck negotiates a meet to determine if Vivian is really guilty. As a sign of good faith, Vivian gives them a weapon from the Volkoff Industries arsenal, but she flees after apparently being shot by a sniper. Chuck and Sarah meet Vivian's father Volkoff in prison, and he confirms that the weapon is one of three components of the "Norseman", a DNA tracker that could instantly kill a target. Volkoff asserts that he is a changed man and agrees to lead the team to the missing components in exchange for a meeting with his daughter. The team travels to Mogadishu Mogadishu, Somalia and acquires the targeting device from Somalia, Ellyas Abshir. They then travel to the Swiss Alps to obtain the killing agent, thorium. Volkoff manages to access the vault by winning a game of computer chess before a timer expires and triggers several turrets. Outside, Casey and Sarah pick up Russian chatter and rush to Chuck's aid, only for all of them to be trapped by Vivian, who was never injured. When Volkoff asks his daughter to release him, she refuses due to her experience of being lied to and abandoned. She takes the thorium and leaves everyone in the vault with armed plasma bombs, but Volkoff deactivates them with a portable EMP. Back at Castle, Volkoff says goodbye to Mary Bartowski before being returned to custody. At Volkoff Industries, Vivian is determined to find Agent X, the only person her father was ever afraid of. The Woodcombs After Ellie unlocks files about "Agent X" on her father's intersect laptop, she begins reading about the Intersect. Ellie and Devon soon discover that her mother Mary has been deleting files. It is later revealed that Mary has extracted the files for General Beckman so that the CIA can expand on their Intersect project. Mary urges Chuck to tell Ellie the truth about his place in the CIA and told him Ellie is still working on the laptop, that Devon lied about switching the hard disk. However, when he goes to confess and first mentions their father's computer, Ellie lies to his face before Chuck could tell her his back being a spy. Chuck is hurt by this. Chuck & Sarah Sarah Walker presents Chuck with a prenup. Advised by Casey and Morgan to "be cool", Chuck signs the agreement, worrying Sarah. It is later revealed that Sarah has money saved up in case her father is arrested again, and after a conversation with Casey she decides to tear up the document. Chuck then shows her his version of prenup and Sarah signs it. Morgan, Casey and Alex Morgan receives an invitation to go to Alex's graduation. To hide the fact that Casey is still alive from her mother, Alex arranges to meet Casey between the ceremony and dinner with her mother. As Casey grows increasingly uncomfortable with Alex lying to her mother, he considers revealing himself to her mother. Trivia * The book Chuck is reading at the beginning of the episode is A Game of Thrones, ''the first book of the widely acclaimed series ''A Song of Ice and Fire, the source of the 2011 onwards TV series. * The wine bottle seen at the end of the episode when Chuck gives Sarah his prenup is the same bottle that was widely featured in . * When Chuck suggests that he possibly mispronounced "Volkoff" and suggests that, with a Russian accent, it might be pronounced "Wolkoff", he is likely referring to Pavel Chekov from Star Trek who was Russian and made 'v's sound like 'w's. * Morgan describes Casey as "mostly dead" to his former fiancée; this is likely a reference to The Princess Bride, where Miracle Max describes Westley in the same terms. * Volkoff kids about having to wage war against the natives of a far off land and destroy their hometree to obtain the thorium for the Norseman, a reference to the plot of Avatar. Cast Supporting * Sarah Lancaster as Ellie Woodcomb * Ryan McPartlin as Captain Awesome Recurring * Mekenna Melvin as Alex McHugh * Timothy Dalton as Alexei Volkoff * Linda Hamilton as Mary Bartowski * Lauren Cohan as Vivian Volkoff Guest Stars * Kevin Daniels as Ellyas Abshir Music * "A City Without Seasons" by The One AM Radio * "UK Jamaican" by Tricky * "Distant Sures" by The Cave Singers External Links * Chuck Versus the Family Volkoff - Promo trailer Category:Season 4 Television Series Episodes